Infection
by Alareic
Summary: STARS Rookie and Medic Rebecca Chambers is on her first mission- to investigate some brutal murders within Raccoon City. But her helicopter has and engine failure, and she is forced to split up from the team. Novelization of Resident Evil: Zero. (R&R!)


_**A Midwestern Town in America:**_

_**Raccoon City.**_

_**A solitary island far off in the sea:**_

_**Rockfort Island.**_

_**An island that would soon become the next Raccoon City:**_

_**Sheena Island.**_

_**There are still many unanswered questions about this seemingly unrelated yet intensely traumatic events. **_

_**Though it is believed that the international enterprise, Umbrella, was somehow involved, little is known of this faceless corporation. **_

_**When was it established?**_

_**By whom?**_

_**And how was the T-Virus created?**_

_**To uncover the truth, we must delve deeper into the events that transpired in the beginning, before the mansion incident. **_

Rebecca Chambers sat inside the STARS Office, working on a report she had to finish for Enrico before she could leave the building. It was 10:17. She stretched out her arms, and rubbed her eyes. She let out a long yawn, and then sighed. There was still a lot of work to do. She looked around the cluttered office. There were papers everywhere. Ever since she'd joined the STARS, she'd been teased a lot about how clean she kept her desk. Even Jill Valentine, the other woman kept her desk incredibly messy. Jill was nice to Rebecca though, in some kind of shy manner.

Rebecca jumped when the door to the office opened. She saw one of the members of her team, Richard Aiken come through the doors, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He seemed a bit confused. Forrest Speyer, another one of her team walked through the door too, followed by Kenneth. Rebecca got up.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home?" Richard shook his head, not looking too happy.

"Enrico wanted his back here. I think we're doing something important." Forrest walked over to the water cooler and grabbed a plastic cup and began to fill it up.

"Yeah, have you heard the news lately? The murders are getting out of hand. STARS is being put under so much pressure. The RPD can't do a thing about it. I don't think the public _wants_ them to- that means they trust us more." Richard stretched his arms, and then walked to the water cooler and filled up a cup.

"What kind of sick bastard would _eat _people? We've got a cannibal or an insane madman!" Richard finished his cup and scrunched it up and threw it in the trash. He then walked to his desk and sat down in the chair.

"What do you think Kenneth?" asked Forrest, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Kenneth looked up from fiddling with his chemical mixing kit.

"I honestly don't know. I guess we may find out today." Forrest laughed and then went to his desk and sat down. Rebecca was still standing. A cannibal. Not the nicest thing to think on your first mission. Richard sensed her fear.

"Don't be worried. Enrico will probably split us up, but we've all got radios. And, guns...and ammo. We'll all be fine." Rebecca cheered up a little and sat down. The door opened, and Edward Dewey strode through, holding a coffee and trench coat. He put the coat on the coat stand, and sipped his coffee.

"Evening." Richard and Forrest nodded. Rebecca didn't say anything.

"Nervous Rebecca?" Rebecca nodded slowly, and then sat down. Edward smiled.

"You'll be fine." Rebecca smiled back, and then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kevin Dooley's the BRAVO Pilot. He winked, and then walked into the Refreshments Room.

"Grab me a donut!" yelled Richard.

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

Rebecca looked back down on her report. She should call her mother. She picked up the phone beside her little computer, and dialed her home number. The phone rang three times, and then her mother picked up.

"Marilyn Chambers speaking."

"Hey mom, it's Rebecca."

"Rebecca, it's 10:17! Why aren't you home?"

"I have to fill out a report. Also, Captain Enrico might want us after hours for an assignment. I can't make any promises."

"But Rebecca, you said you'd babysit Kylan for me!"

"Kylan will be fine mom, he's 13." Marilyn would always be a bit nervous for her children.

"I don't want you to go off and do anything stupid Rebecca!"

"I won't mom. I gotta go, Kevin grabbed me a donut."

"Alright honey. _Be Careful._"

"I will mom. Night." Rebecca hung up the phone, and gratefully accepted the donut Kevin handed her. He then threw the rest in his hands to Edward, Richard, and Forrest. The all thanked him and began to chew. Just at that moment, Enrico pushed the doors to the office open.

"BRAVOs, gear up! We've got a mission!" Richard dropped his donut, and Forrest's mouth fell open.

"But-"

"Meet me at the helipad!" He the room.

"Son of a-"

"Zip it Richard!" ordered Edward. Richard grumbled, and then left to the armory. Forrest followed, as well as Kenneth. Rebecca was already in uniform, so she put down her pen and grabbed her donut. She nodded to Edward and walked up the stairs to the helipad.

The helipad lights flickered on as Rebecca stepped out into the abnormally cold air. She saw Enrico, warming up the chopper. Rebecca felt for her gun and bullets. They were there. Rebecca finished her donut, and walked towards the chopper. Enrico was wiping the glass. He smiled at Rebecca.

"Climb aboard."

Rebecca opened the side door and hopped in. Enrico was in the front, checking the controls to see if they were all functioning properly. The first to emerge from the helipad was Kevin. He had his helmet under his arm, and was striding towards them. Enrico nodded as Kevin got into the pilot's seat.

"Everything alright?" asked Kevin.

"It should all be fine. I went over the protocol check, and the results came back positive." Edward Dewey was the next man. He walked to the chopper, and climbed into the co pilot's seat. Enrico sat in the back.

Edward put on the headphones, and began to flick the switches. The rotors began to spin, and the engine began to hum. Richard, Forrest, and Kenneth appeared and began to jog towards the chopper, carrying their munitions and body armor. Rebecca opened the door for them and then shut it after they had got in.

"Everyone buckled in?"

"Duh."

"Alright! Let's go!"

A/N: First chapter...hope you weren't too bored. This is my second go at an RE:O novelization so bear with me! I would GREATLY appreciate any reviews!


End file.
